1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic recording device and a camera with the magnetic recording device, and more particularly to a magnetic recording device which magnetically records data, such as photographing information, on a magnetic recording layer coated on the whole surface or one part of the surface of photographic film, and a camera with the magnetic recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera is proposed which uses photographic film coated with a magnetic recording layer, and writes data such as date and time of photographing and photographic information by means of a magnetic head or reads out the information from the magnetic recording layer while the photographic film is fed during photographing (Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 3-200131, 4-1622, 4-178648, etc.)
Such a camera is usually constructed in such a manner that the magnetic head is fixed to a film pressure plate or a back lid of the camera, and a pad is arranged to place the magnetic head across the film so that the film can come into contact with the magnetic head. The pad is pushed toward the face of the film to press a magnetic recording area (a magnetic recording section) on the film against the magnetic head.
The pad is usually provided at the side of a film feed path because the magnetic recording layer is formed at the edge of the film, and the like. The pad is guided toward the magnetic head, and it is pushed toward the magnetic head by a coil spring, etc.
However, in view of the limited space in the camera, it is difficult to secure a space for the coil spring. Moreover, as the film is transported, the pad on the face of the film inclines in a film transport direction, and the pad cannot steadily press the film.
If the pad is displaced or the force for pressing the film becomes unbalanced as stated above, the magnetic head cannot correctly read or write the magnetic information.